gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Departure
Departure is the second episode of the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam anime series. Synopsis The Argama blows a hole in one of Green Noa 1's mirrors, and the three Rick Diases move forward. They position themselves in front of the colony wall and one of them fires, blowing a hole in it. Suddenly, Quattro Bajeena is overtaken by a strange sensation and begins to hear heavy breathing. He wonders again if it's Amuro Ray or Lalah Sune, but then realizes that it is coming from someone else. Kamille Bidan has been running nonstop through the woods in an attempt to get back to the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II's. He arrives just in time to see one lift the other off of the crushed building and grumbles that he'll make the soldiers pay for what they've done. Elsewhere, Quattro and his wingmen, Apolly Bay and Roberto have entered the colony and are going to attempt to capture one of the Gundam Mk-II's. The disabled Mk-II has been loaded onto a flatbed truck. A warning siren goes off, and the other Mk-II flies away in response. Jerid Messa climbs down off of the flatbed to meet Emma Sheen, who has just pulled up in a jeep. She chews him out for causing the accident, telling him that it was due to his reckless flying. Jerid dismisses her criticisms just as Bright Noa arrives, demanding to know why they haven't responded to the siren going off. Emma wonders if it could be AEUG-related. Jerid jumps in a jeep and heads off. Quattro and his wingmen fly through the colony looking for the Mk-II when they are spotted. They come under attack from four RMS-179 GM IIs, which causes Quattro to grumble about the Earth Federation not understanding that colonies are more fragile than the Earth. He hopes to capture a Mk-II without damaging the colony. Over on Green Noa 2, Bask Om is watching the proceedings and musing that it looks like the Red Comet is there, despite the fact that he doesn't think that's possible. Kamille's father, Franklin Bidan wonders if the RMS-099 Rick Dias is a new model, being informed by Jamaican Daninghan that it is not a Federation suit and therefore must belong to the AEUG. Both Bask and Jamaican quickly surmise that the AEUG must've sent operatives out to gather data on the Mk-II. Bask decides to head over to Green Noa 1. Back on Green Noa 1, the Rick Diases are in a heated skirmish with more GMs. The GMs are outclassed by the more advanced Rick Diases. In the residential area, chaos reigns as Fa Yuiry arrives in a small electric car to pick up her mother and head for evacuation. As they drive, Fa's mom grumbles about why the colony would be attacked. Fa points out that a lot of Spacenoids really resent the Titans, who have established a base on the colony. They stop by Kamille's house and Fa heads inside, telling her mother to continue on. Elsewhere, Kamille is looking for a way to sneak onto the base. He finds an unlocked gate and runs through, but doesn't get very far before he is halted by soldiers. One of the soldiers recognizes him as Franklin Bidan's son and they decide to let him go. Quattro and his wingmen intercept a Mk-II piloted by Kacricon Cacooler and begin to engage it in battle. Quattro states that he wants the Gundam undamaged. Bright heads to where Mk-II Unit 3 is contained. Emma tells Bright that she'll be piloting it, which surprises him since he thought she was still in training. Suddenly, Kamille rushes by them and jumps into the Mk-II. Bright and Emma tell him to stop, to no effect. A jeep containing Matosh arrives and he demands to know what is going on. Kamille gets up in the Mk-II and lands it near Matosh, firing upon him with the vulcan cannons. Bright wonders about Kamille, and whether he's a Newtype. Unit 2 and the Rick Diases soon arrive. Apolly and Quatro are surprised to see another Mk-II in action. Kacricon mistakenly thinks that Jerid is piloting the Mk-II and asks him to do something. Kamille, desiring to show the Rick Diases that he is not their enemy, attacks Kacricon's Mk-II. Quattro thinks that they can take two units instead of just one. Kamille demand Kacricon leaves the Mk-II, which he does. In the residential zone, the battle rages on. Fa enters Kamille's house and goes up into his bedroom. She looks over his possessions and wonders what to grab, musing that none of his awards seem that important now. A mobile suit crashes through the house and she flees. The Rick Diases head through the colony with their captured Mk-IIs and Kamille sees the destroyed neighborhood below. Quattro asks if he's still coming with them, and Kamille says yes. Elsewhere, Bright and Emma report to Bask Om while Kacricon is explaining what happened. Bright demands to know why the Mk-IIs were being trained in Green Noa 1 instead of Green Noa 2. Bask punches him in the face, saying that he has no authority here. Bright continues to question things and is beat up by the Titan soldiers as Bask leaves. Kamille and the others escape through the colony through that hole that the Rick Diases created earlier. As they depart, a group of Titan mobile suits, Hizacks, head after them. Jerid is piloting one of the Hizacks but it is quickly damaged by Quattro's Rick Dias. Apolly fires some signal flares inviting a barrage of laser beams from the Argama. The Titans stop their pursuit. Kamille and the others head to the Argama. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Bask Om, Franklin Bidan, Jamaican Daninghan *'Mecha Introduced:' RMS-179 GM II, RMS-106 Hizack Staff *'Script:' Yumiko Suzuki & Minoru Onoya *'Unit Director:' Osamu Sekita *'Animation Director:' Toshimitsu Kobayashi